Melvin Manhoef vs. Rafael Carvalho
The fight was for the Bellator middleweight title with Rafael Carvalho defending. The first round began. Both men patient. Manhoef lands a hard leg kick. Rafael misses a big one. 4:00. Both men remaining patient. Manhoef seems much smaller. Manhoef lands an inside kick and another. 3:00. Partially blocked body kick from Rafael. Rafael misses another. 2:00. Ref asks them to work. Boos. Rafael lands a straight kick to the body. Boos. 1:00. The announcers sarcastically saying Compustrike is blowing up and can't process the amount of strikes. Crowd boos. 35. Rafael blocks a body kick. Rafael lands one. 15. Loud taunting boos. R1 ends, 10-10 round I guess... Shitty display. Lol at Reddit: "What a round. 10-9 McCarthy." Meaning the ref Big John. Another comment: "This card is cursed. Clearly Jupiter is in the house of Saturn." Nah fuck it, 10-9 Manhoef in hindsight. R2 began. Rafael checks a really light inside kick. Boos. Lol at Reddit: "This is touchbutt stuff. Fucking dorks." Manhoef lands a body kick, eats an inside kick to the groin, they touch gloves and keep on. Manhoef stalking. He lands a hard blocked high kick, and a hard inside kick. 4:00. Manhoef blocks a body kick, lands a hard one himself. Lol te commentators: "They've been trading, just trading feints." Manhoef lands a hard body kick and a leg kick. 3:00. Carvalho lands a pair of straight kicks to the body and a leg kick. Boos, he stomp kicks the knee and the other one, boos. Another stomp kick. Three straight kicks to the body. Boos. 2:00. Stomp kick to the knee. Manhoef trying to move forward. He lands a hard leg kick. Carvalho lands a light leg kick. Boos. Carvalho lands a jab. Boos. Loud long boos. Manhoef lands a leg kick. 1:00. Manhoef lands a left. And a hard leg kick. And an inside kick. And a hard leg kick. Manhoef running away. Carvalho lands a jump knee to the body, clinch, something happened there, Big John drags Carvalho away, something happened. Groin shot then Carvalho hit him after the ref said 'break.' Yep in the replay a groin knee then a right elbow after ref says 'break'. They continue after a bit. 15. Carvalho blocks a high kick, eats a body kick. Rafael struts away, Manhoef comes after him, Carvalho runs, R2 ends, 10-9 Manhoef. R3 began. Rafael lands a jab. Manhoef lands a counter right and left. Rafael backs off. He tries a flying knee. Something happened, a foul. Eyepoke to Manhoef? Take a fucking point ref. They continue amidst boos. Manhoef lands a leg kick. Rafael lands a left. 4:00. Boos. Boos. Manhoef stuffs a single to the clinch. Manhoef throws Rafael down for a second and lands a right, they reclinch. 3:00. Rafael works a trip. Manhoef defending, Rafael gets it to guard. Fuck. Manhoef stands to the clinch. Rafael knees the body, something else happened?! What? Let's see the fucking replay.. ANOTHER FUCKING GROIN KNEE, are you shitting me? Bellator 155: the cursed card. Big John gets a translator to tell him to "close his fucking hand." Final warning. They continue. Under 2:00. Manhoef defends a single, clinch. Boos. Loud boos. This fight fucking blows. 1:00. Rafael knees the body. 35. Jimmy sounds very underwhelmed and annoyed. Manhoef breaks with a left and a right uppercut. 15. Boos. R3 ends, 10-9 Manhoef, boos. This will be Manhoef's first time in his whole MMA career going to R4... R4 began. Boos already immediately. Manhoef lands a leg kick. Rafael lands a left. Rafael works a double, Manhoef sprawls it, lands a left, narrowly misses a high kick, they touch gloves. Manhoef stuffs a single. 4:00. Rafael tries a shitty flying knee, gets a desperate single to side control. Fuck. Nothing happening. Boos. Right hammerfist. 3:00. Boos. Manhoef explodes and stands, breaking away. Jimmy says he can't imagine Rafael's won any round thus far. Manhoef lands a body kick. Lol Jimmy is annoyed at the other commentator. 2:00. Boos. They play patty cake, mostly Rafael's right 'jab.' 1:00. Boos. Rafael's hands down, more pattycake. Boos. Manhoef misses a wheel kick. 35. Manhoef lands a body kick. He lands an inside kick. 15. Rafael runs away, Manhoef just walks back to his corner like five seconds before R4 ends, wow.. 10-9 Manhoef I guess? "Carvalho is.. the.. champ. He is going to lose his belt because of.. inactivity.. I don't get it. I really don't get it." Poor Jimmy lol. R5 began. Manhoef lands an inside kick and another. Crowd chants something. Manhoef lands a leg kick. Crowd's chanting Boise State. Manhoef lands an inside kick. He lands another. Boos. Manhoef lands a left to the body. 4:00. Manhoef lands a left. Manhoef lands a wicked body kick. Carvalho tries a flying knee. "Not even close." Rafael lands a left. Loud boos, Rafael works for a double, Manhoef sprawling, left hammerfists. Rafael persisting.. 3:00. Manhoef stuffs it to the clinch.. Carvalho tries a takedown, Manhoef reverses on top and mounts. Manhoef stuffs a single in a scramble, throws Carvalho down and lands on top in guard, 2:00. Wow. Rafael kicks him off, they break. Rafael just walking around. Boos. Rafael just walking around. Boos. Ref asks them to work. 1:00. Manhoef lands a leg kick. Loud prolonged boos. Ref steps in and tells them to fight. 35. Sustained boos. 15. Sustained boos again. Rafael just walking away, R5 ends, he has the gall to raise his fucking hand. Fuck this guy. 10-9 Manhoef. 50-45 Manhoef. Why are the judges taking so long to decide?... 48-47 Manhoef, 48-47 Carvalho, (boos), 48-47 split decision for.. Carvalho, are you fucking kidding me?! Really?! Jimmy says he's disgusted. "I am disgusted for the sport right now. That's all I can say about it... on TV."